Without You
by XxMaKeMeLuVyOoHxX
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the book. When Twobit's dad left, he also took away Twobit's sister. What happens when she comes back to Tulsa after 8 years.
1. chapter 1

Without You

by ILuvAdam

chapter 1

Marissa Matthew's pov

I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was outside in the back yard playing Barbie's with Becca, my twin sister. Daddy called me into the house. When I got there he said to get into the car. I never would have guessed that Daddy would leave and take me with him. But now here I am, coming back to Tulsa after 8 years.

Becca and I are identicle twins. We both have strawberry blond hair (mine is pretty long, right above my elbow), eyes the same color as the ocean, and a creamy tan skin color. Growing up, we didn't like that muck of the same things. She liked sports and was a tomboy, except she loved playing with my hair only and Barbie dolls. We haven't talked since I left, so I don't know how she looks or what she likes now. We are turning 16 in 5 weeks.

I am 5' 4" tall 106 pounds. I am still the girly-girl I always was. I am a cheerleader, pom-pon girl, and a swimmer. My boyfriend, Adam, is quarterback for the football team. I guess I would be classified as a soc or middle-class. We have a lot of money (or did) and I could get anything I want. But I wear short skirts, and shirts that show a little too much.

Two-bit's real name is Keith. He has rusty-colored sideburns, and gray eyes that are always laughing. I don't ever remember a time when he didn't say anything sarcastic. He would be 20.

Then there's the Curtis'. Darry always was there for me. If I would get hurt, he would help me up and doctor me up. I always called him Dr. Darry. He has the bulid of a football player. Brown hair and icey blue eyes. He would be 22.

Sodapop Curtis was one of a kind. He had the looks of a moviestar, and all of the girls in town (including me) had a crush on him. He had dark golden hair and deep brown eyes. And he had a contagious grin. He could always get you smiling no matter what type of a mood your in. He's either 18 or 19.

Ponyboy Curtis is a dreamer. Before I left, they were considering wheter or not to move him up a grade. He had brown hair with some auborn, green-gray eyes that he wished were only gray. He is 16.

Johnny Cade. He was the sweetest thing. His dad abused him, and mom ignored him. He was always so nice to me. He had back hair and black eyes. He is 18.

Steve Randle and Soda were bestfriends. Ever since grammar school. I liked Steve a lot too. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes that were beyond unwavering. He is 19 I think.

So here I am in a car driving back home. With 3 of my best friends, Jess, Alli, and Lindsay. They were dropping me off and then leaving tomarrow. I know Jess from Poms. Alli is my neighbor. Lindsay is my step-sister.

Jess has long silky brown hair. Green eyes and is 5'6". She is a grade ahead of me, but we have Study Hall and Lunch together. She is my Poms partner also. She is 16 aalmost 17. She is driving.

Alli lives nextdoor to me. She had shiny blond hair that is very curly. She also has crystall blue eyes. I ahve every class with her except Gym. She is just an inch shorter than me and a little heavier, I would say 112. But that's OK. People say I'm anorexic. I guess I sort of am. With all of those practices, I hardly eat. Usually I only have an apple or an orange or something like that, sometimes lunch. Anyways, she is 15 and a true friend.

Lindsay's mom and my dad got married. They met when Lindsay and me had to do a project. When they announced they were getting married we were so eager for the wedding to come. They had a huge wedding 2 months following. Lisa is a great mom. She really suported the idea when I said I wanted to come back to Tulsa. She gave me money and welcomed me back anytime I want to. She and Lindsay both have dirty blond hair and honey-colored eyes. Lisa is 5'7", and Lindsay is 5'4". Lisa weighs 130 and Lindsay weighs 113. Lindsay and me have all the same classes and she is on the swimming team with me, she is also in ballet and iceskating. She just turned 16 three days ago. She is not only my step-sister, but my all-time best friend

We passed The Dingo and arrived on my street. I told Jess my house was the second on the right. She pulled into the drive way, and we got out of the car. I walked up to the door prepared to see my family again. My hand was shaking too much so Lindsay knocked on the door for me. The door opened and I came face-to-face with my look-a-llike twin, Becca.

"Marissa, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me Bec," I replied. She invited us 4 in. I saw Two-bit on the couch watching Mickey Mouse.

"I thought by now you would grow out of Mickey Mouse, Two-bit." He looked at me, then back at the screen, and the did a double-take.

"Mar?" he said dibelieving.

"Yes Two-bit. It's me," I told him. Then he stood up and scoopes me up into a bear hug. Then he finallymlet go of me. We all sat down on the couch. Then I realized Bec was the tom-boy she always was, and Two-bit was still the same Mickey Mouse fan, wisecracker I remembered him as.

They said Mom was at work when I asked where she was. I also asked questions about them and the gang. They said when I left another guy came, Dallas Winston, but he died 2 years ago with Johnny. I was really speechless. They asked me questions and I tried to answer them the best I could, but then they aske the big quetions.

Becca asked, "Where's Dad?" I looked at Lindsay for help. How would I say that Dad died?


	2. chapter 2

Without You

chapter 2

by ILuvAdam

Marissa's Pov

I didn't know how to respond. I looked at my friends for support. Luckily for me, Lindsay answered.

"I don't how to say this, but he died."

"How?" asked Two-bit, seriously actually.

"Daddy got caught in a fire in his office building," I informed them.

They were speechless. No one said anything. All that could be heard was breathing. Then footsteps. Mom was home.

When she saw me, she started shrieking. She was beyond happy. She said she felt real bad leaving, but she had to go back to work. Also, she said to eat something. I hoped no one would remember that. I didn't want to eat.

When I was 13, I had "some meat on my bones" as everyone said, but when I looked at myself, I saw an obese girl. I guess I wasn't, I was only 107 at 5'2" then, although I still think I was. So then I started to eat less, exercise more, and I'm now very skinny. I have decided to eat a little more. Im going to eat breakfast and the occasional lunch or dinner.

When Mom left, Jess and Alli went to the drug store for some nail polish. Lindsay stayed here with us.

She and Bec helped me get my stuff upstairs and unpack. Becca told us she had to move around some stuff in her room, in order to make room for mine. So I got my hair brush, tooth brush, shampoo, conditioner, and my other beauty products and put them in their rightful places in the bathroom. The house is so small compared to my house in California, even though this house is the second biggest model in the neighborhood.

Two-bit peaked his head in through the door. "Wanna head over to the Curtis'?" he asked me.

"Yes, I would love to go. I miss them all so much."

By then Jess and Alli had come back, and Lindsay joined them at the park. Two-bit, Becca, and I went over to the Curtis' which was only a 2 or 3 minute walk.

Becca and Two-bit went through the door, and when I stepped inside, all was silent. Everyone stared at me. I felt real out of place. Being with them and all. Even though they were my bestfriends for so long. It was then I wished Lindsay or Jess or Alli was here with me. I would feel a little more at ease then. I couldn't tell if the guys were happy or mad with me.

They all looked like how I pictured them. Darry looked a little furious that I stepped through the door. Soda looked happy to see me. Steve had a smile on his face. Ponyboy looked happy to see me. Soda stood up, walked over to me, and hugged mea and told me how much he missed me.


	3. chapter 3

Without You

chapter 3

Marissa Matthews Pov

I missed Soda a lot too. He still had those movie star looks. Even though I haven't seen him is 8 years, I'm sure he is still the same guy I left. Plus, there's only a three year difference. Daddy and Mom were 4 years apart, and Daddy and Lisa were 6 years a part. Also, the older we get, it won't seem like there is a 3 year age gap between us. I remember me being 5 and he was 8, playing House with some of my friends on the block. We all liked him a lot, so wel let him choose who would be his wife. He chose me! I was so happy for so long. When Two-bit babysat me, he tied me to a chair, so I wouldn't move around as much.

I think Soda had a pretty good idea that I'm anorexic. When he hugged me, I think he felt my bones, beacause he looked surprised when he rubbed my back. 'Oh well,' I thought 'I'm not anorexic. I eat.' I just had to keep telling myself that. Some girls are under 90 pounds. I'm at 106, or was. I lost a pound, so 105. Besides, now I at least feel god about myself. That is all that matters, right? Maybe Soda didn't know after all. Guys aren't that onbservant.

So we all sat down. I still have a thing for Soda, so I made sure to sit next to him on the floor. Then Ponyboy sat next to me. Becca was on the couch with Two-bit and Steve. Darry sat in his chair.

"So Marissa, how did you get here?" asked Ponyboy.

"My friends drove me here. They are at the park," I replied.

"Why are you even here?" asked an inferior Darry.

"Something happened at my house in California. So, I decided to come back to be with my friends and family again."

"When Dad called you into the house when you lest, what did he say?" asked Becca.

''He told me that he still cared about all of us, but he needed to get out of Tulsa and away from everything going on. I don't know why he wanted me to come with him. My stuff and his belongings were already in the car. So we just left."

"Dad always liked you best," commented Two-bit.

"Then he shouldn't of taken her. If he really loved her so much, he shouldn't of taken Mar with him," said Bec.

"So what was like life in California. Did you like it a lot?" asked Soda.

"Yeah, a pretty girl like you. Probably lives the life of a soc. Some star boyfriend," said Steve.

"I love California. It is so pretty. The mountains and the scenery. I'm a sophomore in the high school there. I'm cheerleader, on the Pom Pon Squad, and on the swim team. I did have a boyfriend. His name is Adam. He's first-string Quarterback on the football team. We are over with." OK, so that's a lie.

We're still together. I don't know if I should break up with him. I still like him a lot, but being around the boys, I'm not sure if I care about him as much. Plus, long distance won't work with us. He is probably with Heidi King. She always was hanging on him and flirting, eve on OUR dates. She always was a slutty byotch. I have to call home anyways, to check-in with Lisa, and the break up with Adam.


	4. chapter 4

Without You

chapter 4

Marissa Matthews Pov

I decided to call home in a few days. I wanted to wait until Jess, Alli, and Lindsay left, because the whole way here, I bugged them about if Adam would still care for me like he did when he sees I left. Lindsay already called Lisa and said we were OK. I'm sure a few days won't matter. I also am a procrastinator. I just don't know if or when to break up with Adam.

Adam and me were always a couple for 3 years straight. We never fought, just once. That was only because he bought a lot of bad food when I was on a diet. Adam was already a senior, while I was a sophomore. We went to all the dances and games. This year, for Homecoming, Adam went to my house. He decorated the stairs and the hallway all the way to my room with flowers and balloons. Then above my door was a banner that said 'Marissa will you go to Homecoming with me?- Adam'. I of course said yes. It was so much fun. All of the girls envied me. Adam was obviously the cutest boy in the school.

Unlike all of the other guys who I dated, Adam actually cared for me. He always would take me out to nice places. Not fast-food places that only sells greasy food. Adam really cared for me. He would always do the sweetest things for me. He would always try to make me feel better about myself. My ex-boyfriend, Ben, and my other ex-boyfriend, Tony, always took me out to the most fattening places. They always said to take it as a compliment, they thought I already looked good. I took it as being cheap. Everyone knew Adam and I loved each other. For 4 years, we have been voted cutest couple. I still do love him, but I'm not sure that 'we' would work anymore. And seeing Soda again, I'm not sure I'm being fair to Adam. Adam has always been so nice to me.

My friend, Lauren Mae, was Adam's cousin. Somehow, she convinced him to take me to the dinner for all of the football players. We had a great time together. Then the next football game, he asked me out during the game. It was so sweet. And we have been dating for three years and seven months.

I was already on my no food, exercise diet when we started going out. I never would really want to go out, incase he wanted to eat something. Then after we were 'dating' for a month, he got a detention. On the blackboard in all of my classes he wrote "Marissa, let me take you for a dinner and a movie tonight. Love, Adam." I felt so bad that he got a detention, I told him that I didn't eat. He was the one that got me to eat fruit. I started to eat fruit bowls when we would go out. Then a year ago, Adam said that I was too skinny. He would break up with me if I didn't eat more. That is when I started to eat breakfast. Then I felt better in the mornings. I may be dead if Adam didn't tell me to eat. That is one reason I love him so much.

Lauren was anorexic. When I told her I wanted to lose weight fast, she told me about her diet. In the first week, I lost 10 pounds. Then when I started to eat, I put back on some of my weight. I gain and lose. I lost another pound so I'm 104. A lot of girls looked up to since I was skinnier. I don't know why. Then started to dress and act like me. But last year, I was in the hospital because I had pneumonia, and then no one wanted to be like me anymore. I felt better when I would look at myself in the mirror. I felt different and that no one thought I looked fat. Most anorexic people thought they were fat, and that's why they don't eat. I use to think I was fat, but now I know I'm skinny. I weighed 82 pounds two years ago. I really liked myself then, and I want to go back down to at least 94 pounds. That is only 10 pounds, so it will be easy. I just won't eat a lot again.

Some people do know that I am anorexic. Adam, Lindsay, Lisa, Daddy, Alli, Jess, Lauren, Katie, Jen, Eliza, and I think Becca has an idea that I'm anorexic (maybe Soda does too). I told Adam. Lindsay, Lisa, and Daddy know from when I was in the hospital. Alli and Jess knew because Daddy told them. Lauren gave me the idea in the first place. Katie was Lindsay's cousin, and everyone in my family knew. Jen read my diary which said that I don't want to eat. Eliza was there when I told Adam for some reason. Becca always stares at me funny like I'm nuts, maybe jealousy, and always looks at me when someone mentions food. When Soda hugged me, I think he was able to tell.

A lot of people know, but I wish only my family knew. When Lauren was anorexic, everyone was so mean to her. They completely ignored her, except when they would call her stupid for being anorexic. She was cast out for a month, before people would talk to her and not say anything concerning anorexia. I don't want that happening to me. There is only 10 maybe 12 people that know, and I hope that is all. It's not like everyone needs to know.


	5. chapter 5

Without You

Chapter 5

Marissa Matthews Pov

I spent the last few days in the house. I still was unpacking and getting use to to the house again. Well at least that's what I told everyone.

My friends left on Wednesday, so I called up Adam on Thursday. It turns out that he immediately got together with some girl named Natalie as soon as I left. So we were obviously already over with, so I didn't even need to break up with him. I was crushed that he would do that to me.

I was going to break up, but I at least had the common decency to tell him we were broken up. So I had just spent the past two days doing nothing but cry in my room and lie to everyone around me. I have just been staying in my room and crying. Mom tried to make me my favorite dessert, but I never told her what it was. It's double chocolate chip cookies, but I wanted to lose weight still. I am currently 102 pounds. Becca wanted to take me around time and introduce to me some of her friends and our old friends, but I declined. I didn't want to see anyone. My eyes were puffy and my face was a storm of sadness.

On Saturday, Two-bit and Soda decided to show me Tulsa, so I remember it better, but I think they wanted me out of the house. I was bored out of my mind. I felt like I would drop to the ground at any second. Tulsa never changed. It is still the most wearisome place it has always been. Maybe living in California where all you do is have fun made it more boring, but I don't know. They pointed out The Nighty Double, DX, and a few other places I don't really need to know about them, but whatever. We were walking down to The Dingo, and then I saw that Two-bit left.

"He saw a blond that he liked and went to talk to her," Soda said, when he realized my surprised expression.

"Oh," I said. This may be cool though. Just Soda and me. I inched a little closer towards him. The rest of the walk was pure silence.

When we walked through the door of The Dingo, Soda headed for the farthest booth way in the corner. Maybe he just didn't want people to think he was with a Soc. I was wearing everything a Soc would wear. Long, pale pink skirt, white, modest, madras shirt, nice shoes, and custom made jewelry. I honestly did look like a Social.

We didn't even talk. I was real upset. Here, I had to clean myself up so much so I would look presentable for no reason at all. After a while, I excused myself to go to the restroom. In California, I would do that all the time on bad dates. The guys didn't know that all of our bathrooms have secret windows. I know I was being very uncivil walking out on Sodapop like that, but it reminded me of Corey. Corey was like Adam in a way. I loved him more than Adam, but then his Dad made him move away.

Corey was very polite, courteous, and everything else that Adam was and more. I knew Corey from the day I moved to Cali. He showed me around and made me feel better that I was there. I went out with him for two years and one month. Then two months later, me and Adam went out together.

Being there with Soda reminded me of when Corey told me that he was moving. Both times I had no feelings and there was an unbearable silence around us. So I had to get up and leave. I just couldn't stand it.

When Two-bit came home, he was pretty pissed at me. He yelled at me for leaving Soda there for three hours (like I would know he would of stayed there for that long waiting for me). I couldn't take it. I barged up the stairs and Becca was not in our room. I was sobbing on my bed when I noticed something shiny. It was Bec's switch blade. I had so many emotions in me, so I reached for the blade, hoping that they would all go away. I first made a small cut on my upper left arm. It was so weird. Everyone thinks my life is perfect. I had my family (Dad died), a supportive boyfriend (broke-up), and I am cheerleader and I would've been Poms Captain if I never got sick that week. My life sucks big time. So I prepared to cut myself again.


	6. chapter 6

**_Without You_**

chapter 6

Marissa Matthew's Pov

I moved the blade closer and closer to my arm. It just barely touched my skin when Two-bit came barging into my room yelling that we were not done talking. He saw the blade and his face changed it an instant. He no longer wore a face full of anger, but of concern. His eyes said that he felt responsible. It was his fault though. He didn't have to yell at me. He hardly knew me and what my life has been like. All he knew was what he remembered from when we were younger, and a few of my friends. He don't even know about how it was for me when Daddy died.

If he never yelled at me, I wouldn't be feeling so awful. Plus, it's not my fault that I left Soda. If Soda was being more like himself, I wouldn't of ran out. I felt like hell and I knew that for the past couple days I was acting like a bitch.

Two-bit walked over to me, and started to say, "I'm sorry." But I wouldn't listen to him. He tried to take the blade out of my hand but I had a tight grip on it. While he was wrestling me for the blade, I was yelling things like "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" or just the simple "LET GO OF ME!" I felt defeated so I let go of the knife and tried to be calm and Two-bit sat on my bed.

I don't know if I was imagining it, but I though I saw a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me. The calmness left me in a flash.

"I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU WERE YELLING AT ME! OR MAYBE BEACUSE MY LIFE IS SO SHITTY! OR MAYBE I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!!!!!" I shouted while trying to throw books, pens, and anything else on the desk at him. Then I finally realized what I said. I said home. Does that mean that this still isn't home. My friends and parts of my family were still at _home._

I think Two-bit thought the same thing. He had an expression on his face that I couldn't explain and then he stormed out of my room. All I wanted to do was talk to Daddy. I went to my dresser and pulled out a book full of pictures and memories we shared.

I opened up to the first page, and there was a picture of us in front of our new house when we first got to California. Then a picture of him, me, and Corey at the baseball field. My vision got more and more blurrier. I saw tons of pictures of me and Corey. Some from when we were little and our first date.

Then there was a picture of me on the sidewalk waving good bye to a car, when Corey was leaving. I started to cry even more at the memory of Corey leaving. Farther along in the book, was more pictures of Daddy, Lisa, Lindsay, and me on their Wedding day and on other occasions. The other pages were of Adam and me. On our first date, all of the Homecomings we went to, and other times.

The last page was of Daddy's funeral when I was saying my speech about him. I don't even remember putting that in there. A storm of rain clouded my face. I just couldn't accept Daddy being dead. How could he? It was just last year that he taught me how to drive. It was just six weeks that he took me on a Father-Daughter trip to Disney World. It was just three weeks ago that I got sent home from school and Lisa saying that he died.

I was closing my memories when some writing caught my eye on the back of the last page. It read:

Dear Marissa,

I know how hard it must be for you right now. Although, I think I know how to change that. Go to the phone immediately and call 947-8684. Then you'll be happy, I'm sure of it.

-Love,

Lindsay Horwitz

So I picked up the phone and started dialing the number. I wish I knew who it was though. I started to shake more after each ring. Finally a familiar voice picked up, "Hello, Richmond residence. This is John speaking."

My phone dropped. Lindsay knew his phone number. I can not believe she kept it from me. How did she know where to reach him?

"Hello?" John said again. "Hello?"

"Mr. Richmond, this is Marissa Matthews. I used to live near you when you lived in California."

"Oh, Marissa! It's been a while since we last talked now hasn't it. How are you dear? The boys are just out getting dinner. They should be back soon though."

I remembered his youngest son Austin. He is three years youngest than me. "I'm OK I guess. My dad died so I'm trying to be better. How are you?"

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. We are all OK here. Did you move out of California?"

"Yes I did. I moved back to Tulsa with my mom."

"Really. We live in Stillwater. It's only a thirty-minute drive. I go down there a-" "Dad, dinner's here," someone interrupted.

"Pick up the phone," Mr. Richmond said to one of his sons

"Hello," he picked up.

"Hi Corey, it's me. Marissa Matthews. Do you remember me?" I said shakily (if that's a word. I always thought that petted was a word, but whatever.)

"Marissa," he whispered. "Hey. It's been years since we talked last. What's new?"

"Daddy died a couple of weeks ago. So I moved back to Tulsa to be back with my family."

"Oh I'm sorry. You know Tulsa's not that far away. My car doesn't work that great, but if you want. You can come here tomorrow or something. Bring your family and friends too if ya want. You told me about them, and they seem nice, so bring them along. Is that okay?"

"I would love to. They all would love to. What's your address?"

He told it to me, and I got ready to see my prince again. I just hoped that my friends and everyone would like to go. So, I decided to tell them all at dinner which would be-

"Marissa, dinner," Two-bit called.

-now. I'm sure that they would all agree.


	7. chapter 7

Without You

chapter 7

I went downstairs for dinner. Two-bit looked upset still, but he still manged to give me a warm and friendly smile. Mom looked very tired and exasperated. You could tell she was annoyed. Maybe Two-bit didn't seem mad so Mom wouldn't be as mad. Becca gave me a very irritaed look. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to her. Unless she figured out that I never cleaned off the blood I left on her switchbalde.

"So... um. I talked to one of my friends who used to live in California," I said, not liking the silence.

"Oh. That's nice Honey," Mom said.

"Yeah so he invited me, well all of us actually, down to his house down in Stillwater tomarrow."

"He?" asked Two-bit.

"Yeah he. He as in Corey," I replied.

"Stillwater. God, that's worse that Tulsa. Boring as Hell," Becca groaned.

"Rebecca, watch your language," Mom yelled at her. "Stillwater is a very nice place. I have the day off tomarrow. We'll leave at noon, OK everyone?"

"I ain't going. Bec's right. It's boring there," Two-bit complained. "If we have to, I'm inviting the gang. OK Ma?"

"It's up to Marissa," Mom said looking at Two-bit and then at me.

"Actually, he invited all of my friends. So sure, why not," I answered.

"Then I'm bringing Sam and Terri," Becca told all of us. I didn't want either of them coming with us, but it was only fair since Two-bit could bring his friends.

"OK. Two-bit, you go over to the Curtis' and invite them. Becca, you call your friends on the telephone. Tell them all that we are leaving at noon precisely. We'll probablystay untill the next day," Mom told both of them.

I decided to walk over to the Curtis household with Two-bit I started to tell him about my old school. "So Mr. Puhey tied a bandana around my eyes so I couldn't see and he was like 'Open your mouth wide.' So I did and then he put worms in my mouth and made me eat them all. It was sooo gross. He mixed the worms with fried rice. That is why I stopped volounteering for unknown things."

"Probably didn't taste that bad. Maybe like those crunchy noodle things. You have been here for a few weeks and the whole time, you've been acting like some teenage drama queen," Two-bit told me.

"And your point is...?"

"You take things to seriously."

"No I don't!"

Yes you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do," he fought back after he walked into the house through the door.

"Do what?" asked Soda.

"Do you guys think I take things to seriously?" I asked the room.

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"Thanks a lot guys. You are all so kind."

"Right there!!! That you took too seriously," Two-bit exclaimed.

"Whatever. We just came over here to invite ya'll to Stillwater tomarrow to visit one of my old friends from California tomarrow. He would really like to meet all of you. Plus, Two-bit wouldn't come if you don't. So please, will ya come tomarrow?" I asked.

"Eh, sure," the group said unenthusiasticly.

"Well don't get over excited," I told them sarcastically. "Mom will be here at Noon sharp to pick you all up. We may stay up until the next day. I have to go now. Bye!"

Two-bit decided to stay, and Soda offered to take me home. Maybe he wasn't so mad after all, and Two-bit just made a big deal out of it. He grabbed his coat and we went through the door into the dark of the night.


End file.
